


College

by Tigre5s



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigre5s/pseuds/Tigre5s
Summary: A collection of imagines with the guys where the reader is going off to college.





	College

I had just put away my tool kit when you came running into my lab.

“Donnie! Donnie! Donnie!!!” You screamed launching yourself at me I had just enough time to brace myself to catch you.

“Well hello to you too, Dove.”

You kiss me, no holds barred. I don’t know what I did for this but I’m not going to to ruin it by asking. I’m slipping my hand up your shirt when you pull away, smiling as bright as the sun.

“I got in!” You continue.

“In?” I think out loud and then it hits me. MIT you applied months ago. You must have heard back.

“Oh my god…oh my god. T-that’s amazing,” I hug you tight. “ I’m so proud of you. I knew you could do it.”

You squeal in delight and hop down off my waist.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, D.”

After 2 years of dating you would think I’d stop blushing after every nice thing you say to me.

“Yeah you could and your going to show them who’s boss when you get there. When do you leave?”

“Two weeks,” your smile dims. So does mine.

“Why such short notice?”

“ Well classes don’t actually start for another 3 months but I was scouted for the research red team and their training starts next month. Dad thinks it’d be better for me to go early. Make some friends. Learn the area.” Your voice trails off.

I nod. “Makes sense.” The excitement gives way to worry. “Is this the last time I’ll see you then?”

You look up at me with big doe eyes. “ No.” You grab my hand. “Donnie, I will come back. We are not over. Not by a long-shot.”

I want to believe that but one thing this life has taught me is not to worry too much about what ifs.

“Let’s just enjoy the night?”

“Take it one day at a time?”

We laugh. Gosh. Who’s going to understand my obscure song lyric references when she’s gone?

“What?”

“I know that look D. You’re thinking too much.”

“No I’m-” you kiss me. You kiss me like it might be the last time and I’m fighting not to drown in the fear and want you cause in me.

Your hands are sliding up my shell running your nails along the creases of my plastron. That way you know makes me want to pin you down and lose myself between your legs.

I know what you’re doing. Usually I would let you but if this is our last time I don’t want it quick and dirty. I want to remember you just as you are. 

I sweep you into my arms bridal style, kiss unbroken, and carry you to my room.

Navigating to the bed easily in the dark, I place you on the bed.

“Alexa, run submod 21.”

“Awaiting command.”

“Bye bye birdie.”

A soft glow fades up around the room. The doors lock and Whitney Houston plays over the speakers. It’s corny but I don’t care. I’ve known this day was coming for a while and I want you to think of these last moments and blush just like your doing now.

“I can’t believe you remember this song.”

“I remember everything when it comes to you, Dove.” I pull your lips to mine and you come easily.

“For example,” I press my finger into a very particular spot on your foot and you nearly cum right then.

“Or this,” I kneel, sucking the soft spot on your inner thigh that makes you twitch like a possessed chipmunk.

“But most importantly,” flicking my tongue over your clothed sex.

“Donnie, you-”

“Shhh,” pressing a finger to your lips.

“You didn’t have to spend 2 wonderful years with me.” I undress you. Taking my time as if you were a Christmas present I wanted to save the wrapping from.

“You didn’t have to let me love you,”kissing your calf.

“You didn’t have to put up with Mikey’s jokes or Raph’s temper.”

Your eyes are shining with tears and I note how beautiful you are even when you’re sad.

“No tears, Dove. You said you were coming back right?” I smile to reassure you then slowly close my mouth over your clit. I know how to make you fall in minutes but that’s not my goal this time.

This time I mean to memorize and notate every detail of your precious flower from taste to texture. My tongue maps the length and width of your folds. I savor the salty and sweet fluid you produce to ease my way. I note the smooth texture of your entrance and glide back up to the prize nestled in your hood.

Pinning your hips with my staff when you start to squirm, I suck your clit back into my mouth.

“D..” you moan and I suck harder humming my pleasure into your cunt needing to hear you again and when you finally release the nectar of your passion I relish every drop. Such ambrosial treats I won’t taste again, if ever, for a long time. 

“Do you have anywhere else to be tonight?” I ask.

“I don’t anymore,” you answer, breathless.

“Good,” I say kissing a trail of memories from your pelvis to your clavicle before you pull me to your lips, “because I want to spend the rest of this night giving you reasons to come back.”


End file.
